peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-14 ; Comments * Sessions * Small Factory * The Orb (Repeat) Tracklisting File a *Nirvana Return Of The Rat (Box Set - Eight Songs For Greg Sage And The Wipers) TK *Crackerbash: I Don't Know What I Am (Box Set - Eight Songs For Greg Sage And The Wipers) TK *Crackerbash: Mystery (Box Set - Eight Songs For Greg Sage And The Wipers) TK *Hallucination Generation: Pulsation (I'll Rave Ya) (12" - Give The Lord A Handclap Somebody Give The Lord A Handclap) Thunderpussy THP 2001-1 *Small Factory: Suggestions (session) *Frampton Brothers: Do The Chair (I Wanna Be Yours) (7") Bogus 16 *Future Sound Of London: Expander (album - Accelerator) Jumping and Pumping *Blue Boy: Pop Kiss (7" single) Sarah 65 *Arcwelder: Favour () Duophonic Super 45s *Messiah ft Precious Wilson: I Feel Love (12" ) Kicking *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Spy School Graduation Theme (7" - Dog & Squeegie) Estrus *Dr Nico and Orchestra Africain Fiesta Sukiso: ? File b ''' *Small Factory: Hopefully (session) *Chaka Demus and Pliers: Romantic () Jah Screw *Hula Hoop: The Sweetest September () Automatic *Orb: Oobe (Session) *Al Downing with the Pocats: down on thefarm challenge *Swob: Chokefoot (EP - Tragus) Pop Bus *Lovecup: Tearing Water (7") Twelfe Inch Records *Marc Culeserdar: Down Central Avenue (album - Jazz Speak - the Word Collection) New Alliance *Cranium HF: Rainmaker (12" - Nation of Pinheads E.P.) Hydrogen Dupebox *Unrest: Isabel Bishop (7") Teenbeat '''File c *Brutal Truth: Ill Neglect (EP - You Are Here) Earache *Riz All Stars: Theme from Riz Theme From Riz (album - Themes From Riz) Riz RIZ 00011 *Rein Sanction: Deeper Road (7" - Deeper Road * R.K.) Sub Pop SP160 *Phenomania: Caramelle (12" - Caramelle E.P.) No Respect NRR 006 *Spicelab: Spice Cowboy (12" - The Spicelab E.P.) Harthouse HH 007 *Small Factory: Friends (session) *Fall: Copped It (album - The Wonderful And Frightening World Of...) Beggars Banquet BEGA 58 *Cocoa Tea and Cutty Ranks: Gang War () Greensleeves *Confetti: What Ever Became Of Alice And Jane (7" - Sea Anemon EP) Sunday SUNDAY 012 *Dils: You're Not Blank (So Baby We're Through) (7" - I Hate The Rich) What? WHAT 02 *Orb: No Fun (session) File d *Slot: Stare (Album - No Smoke No Blue Paint) *Zion Train: Lovedub (album - The Wibbly Wobbly World Of Music) *Polyphemus: Chamber Of Wednesdays (10" EP - Great Village Trip) Placebo "technical problem not unconnecte with the operator" led to a wrong speed moment! *Unholy Swill: Hellgoat (7") Noiseville *Deepside: Shudder (12" - Seclude EP) Fnac Music Dance Division 590077 *Small Factory: Lose Your Way (session) *Walter Rowland: Red Cross Blues Number 2 *Erectus Monotone: Fallen Arches (Erectus set) Rave *Rising High Collective: Come Fly With Me (Album - Progressive Hardcore Vol 1) Rising High File ;Name *1996_Peel_19920814a_Small_Factory_Orb *1996_Peel_19920814b_Small_Factory_Orb *1996_Peel_19920814c_Small_Factory_Orb *1996_Peel_19920814d_Small_Factory_Orb ;Length * 46:54 * 46:50 * 46:57 * 45:14 ;Other ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/109690436/1996_Peel_19920814a_Small_Factory_Orb.zip 1 * http://rapidshare.com/files/109695409/1996_Peel_19920814b_Small_Factory_Orb.zip 2 * http://rapidshare.com/files/109698877/1996_Peel_19920814c_Small_Factory_Orb.zip 3 * http://rapidshare.com/files/109702704/1996_Peel_19920814d_Small_Factory_Orb.zip 4 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:1992